Tu y yo
by Ainhochu
Summary: Serie de tablas sobre Hermione y Ron. Por que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a ser el y ella. Tu y yo.
1. Comienzos

Comienzos.

Ron volvió a mirar a la castaña mientras esta comía en silencio mirando sus zapatos. Ron aún no se podía creer que Hermione hubiese echo lo que acababa de hacer.

Hermione la alumna perfecta acababa de mentir a una profesora por salvarle a él y a Harry.

Hacia tan solo media hora pensaba que esa chica era la persona mas horrible que había conocido en toda su vida (después de Snape y Malfoy, por su puesto).

Pero todo había cambiado durante esa media hora. Supongo que combatir contra un troll era bastante como para hacer que cualquier persona mostrase su lado mas humano.

En ese momento Harry se levantó para ir a buscar más comida. Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió:

-Lo siento... otra vez... -Hermione levantó la vista, sin creer que se hubiese dirigido a ella- Siento haberte insultado, no debí haberlo echo...

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada... Supongo que yo tampoco fui muy amable. Nunca se me a dado bien tratar con la gente, y solo tengo unos pocos amigos. Aunque supongo que no es algo muy sorprendente. -dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ron miró hacia su alrededor intentando ver a Harry, oyendo los hipidos de la niña que trataba de ocultar su cara detrás de su espesa melena.

Ron le dio unas tímidas palmadas en la cabeza que parecían mas bien manotazos, pero Hermione levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

-Tranquila, aquí no vas a tener que pasar por eso otra vez. Nos tienes a mi y a Harry, y a Neville...

Hermione se secó los ojos y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

Si. A partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar.

Ese día era el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas.

Juntos.


	2. en medio

En medio.

Ron se movió molesto en su asiento.

Las clases de Binns normalmente conseguía que se durmiese, pero ese día algo lo mantenía despierto.

Dio un rápido vistazo al rededor. La mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo o demasiado somnolienta como para fijarse en él. Por desgracia, Lavender estaba despierta y no tardó en lanzarle una mirada de odio. Ron volvió la cabeza de inmediato.

Hermione tomaba apuntes tranquilamente a su lado, mientras que Harry en la punta del escritorio dormía tranquilamente.

Ron se dedicó a estudiar los gestos de la castaña. Como se echaba el pelo hacia atrás cada vez que se le ponía en los ojos, como mordía suavemente la pluma cuando se concentraba, como fruncía el ceño cada vez que escuchaba algo que le parecía interesante...

Siempre le había gustado verla estudiar aunque nunca lo admitiese.

Pero de repente ella levantó la mirada clavandola en sus ojos azules. Fue solo unos segundos, pero para ellos fue mas que suficiente.

Ron notaba como su pulso se había acelerado, se había olvidado de respirar, las manos le sudaban, sabia que las orejas se le habían puesto rojas... pero no le importó. La volvió a mirar, escribía de forma frenética a la vez que dos manchas rojas se extendían por sus mejillas.

Ron miró al frente con una sonrisa en el rostros. Bien. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar entre ellos dos.


	3. Final

**Final**

Hermione suspiro al ver los dos grandes baúles que había en un lado del pasillo. Aun era muy pronto y no había nadie despierto a parte de ella.

Subió las escaleras y entro en la primera habitación. Hugo dormía tranquilamente con la boca abierta, como su padre. Los rizos pelirrojos, desechos a causa de la almohada, le tapaban las pecas que cubrían el rostro. La habitación estaba muy desordenada y todos los posters que solían recubrir la habitación estaban dentro de uno de los baúles

Hermione cerro la puerta con cuidado i entro en la siguiente habitación. Rose tenia el mismo pelo naranja y los mismos ojos azules que su padre, pero desde luego era idéntica a su madre, por eso su habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, aunque claramente mas vaciá de lo normal como la de su hermano.

Volvió al pasillo, esta vez caminado tranquilamente observando las fotos de la pared, la mayoría eran de sus hijos y mostraban como habían ido creciendo. ¡Que rápido crecían!

Hermione entro en la ultima habitación, esta vez sin poner mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido, ya sabia de sobras que su marido no se iba a despertar. Entro en el baño contiguo y se ducho, se peino y se vistió.

Ron ya se había despertado y le dedicó un _Buenos días_ con una sonrisa, pero al ver que su esposa no respondía se acercó para abrazarla y darle un beso.

-La casa va a estar tan vaciá sin Rose y Hugo.

-Lo sé, pero van a estar bien, Mione, no te preocupes. -le dijo su marido dándole un beso en el pelo.

-Lo sé, sé que van a estar bien, hemos luchado por eso, ¿verdad?- dijo auto convenciéndose.

Si, por eso habían luchado, or un mundo mejor, sobretodo para sus hijos, porque eso era un final feliz.


	4. Fuego

**Fuego**

Paseó la mano distraidamente por el pelo de ron, de un color rojo similar al fuego. Se había dormido entre lagrimas y con el cuerpo magullado.

Se encontraban en la sala común, esta parcialmente destruida, en un sofá. Ron dormido tenia la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, sumido en un sueño intranquilo mientras que la castaña iba asimilando poco a poco todo lo que había pasado durante ese día.

El retrato se abrió, y entró la señora Weasley. Su rostro detonaba cansancio y una tristeza terrible. Las arrugas se marcaban en su pálida piel como un traje arrugado y las ojeras parecían tatuadas, a la vez que el rojo de sus ojos lloroso. Hermione le sonrió de forma tímida, pero la mujer simplemente se dejó caer en una de las butacas observando a su hijo. Durante unos minutos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo solamente roto por la regular respiración de Ron.

-Donde esta Ginny? -pregunto Molly al cabo de un rato. Su voz estaba rota y no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de la garganta.

-Arriba, durmiendo. - su voz tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento, rota por el llanto y afónica al haberse pasado horas gritando hechizos.

-Y Harry?

-También.

Molly asintió lentamente. Otro sollozo más.- Y tu, querida? Como te encuentras?

-He tenido momentos mejores. -Por un instante el beso con el pelirrojo pasó por su mente

-Todos los hemos tenido...

Hermione no sabía si preguntarle su estado a la mujer. Acababa de perder a un hijo y no estaba segura de que decir en esos instantes, gracias a dios ella nunca había perdido a nadie, pero el rostro sonriente de sus padres le cruzó la mente. Involuntariamente cerró los puños sin darse cuenta de que la mano de ron aún se encontraba entre sus manos. Esto pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, igual que cualquiera que sufra una pesadilla y necesite saber que todo erá un sueño. Pero Hermione sabía muy bien que la pesadilla de Ron era real, así que no le extrañó que este se lanzase a los brazo de su madre. Hermione se sintió incomoda. Una intrusa en un momento de dolor familiar así que se levantó y se dirigió hacía el retrato.

-¡Hermione! -Ron la llamó, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas -por favor, no te vallas.

Hermione no pudo negarse así que se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, a la vez que este le daba un tímido beso en los labios. Hermione enrojeció al saber que Molly los observaba, pero al ver la sonrisa que por momentos se había plasmado en el rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, dejando que el cansancio le ganará la batalla.

El ultimo pensamiento mas o menos razonable que tuvo fue que esperaba que sus hijos tuvieran el mismo pelo rojo que su padre. Un pelo hecho de fuego. Del mismo fuego que llenaba su amor.

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y aun mas a los que dejan r/r. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, insultos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones... porque es tiempo de buenas obras y hacer feliz a esta autora solo cuesta un clic y un par de palabras._

_Bss_


	5. Extraños

Extraños

-Vamos Minnie. Ves a jugar- Hermione miró malhumorada a su madre. Pero dejo el libro que sostenía entre las rodillas y se fue a jugar. Tenia apenas 3 años, pero su inteligencia dejaba a muchos con la boca abierta.

En el tobojan vio a Cindy Klaus, su mejor amiga, así que se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Minnie-gritó alegremente Cindy. Al ser su nombre bastante difícil de recordar y escribir, todo el mundo le había acabado apodando Minnie. Hermione lo aborrecía, pero se callaba.

Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que vieron llegar a Dylan Colin. Dylan era el matón de la escuela y siempre les quitaba los juguetes a los otros niños.

Todos los niños se apartaron de su paso excepto dos. Los dos eran pelirrojos con pecas.

Dylan al ver que su presencia no les intimidaba cogió la muñeca de la niña.

-Hey! Dámela -Le grito la niña, no debía tener mas de dos años, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de inteligencia y astucia. El niño también se había levantado y se dispuso a tirarse encima, pero Dylan era el doble de grande, así que el pelirrojo no le hizo nada.

Estuvieron luchando un rato discretamente, sin que las madres se dieran cuenta, así que Hermione se decidió a atacar. Se bajó del tobogán, a la vez que Cindy la seguía.

-Dyaln! Dale la muñeca. -le dijo la castaña.

-No -El rubio rompió en una carcajada. Pero Hermione no se rindió así que se le tiro encima.

-Te... he... dicho... que... se... la des! -Pero Dylan se libro de ella de un manotazo.

-Hey! -el chico pelirrojo se lanzó otra vez contra Dylan, y este le volvió a dar un manotazo, cayendo al suelo, haciéndose una raspadura. En ese momento Cindy estalló en un llanto muy ruidoso, consiguiendo al fin la atención de las madres.

La madre de Dylan se marchó rápidamente pidiendo unas torpes disculpas. Aunque la madre de los pelirrojos decidió castigarles a ellos dos también con una reprimenda.

-Ronald y Ginebra! Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que no os metáis en problemas- Ambos niños parecían muy disgustados así que Jane decidió actuar.

-Hola, soy Jean Granger.

-Molly Weasley

-se que no debería meterme, pero Dylan siempre se pelea con muchos niños, y mi hija me ha dicho que Dylan empezó quitándole el muñeco a su hija. Verdad, Minnie?

Pero Hermione apenas escuchaba. Toda su atención se centraba en aquel pelirrojo de brillantes ojos azules. En ese momento, no eran mas que extraños, pero el tiempo cambiaría esa opinión.

_Bueno mis queridos lectores, será mucho pedir un r/r ;)_


	6. Blanco

Blanco

Ron miraba la nieve caer sobre Londres. Era blanca y pura, pero se ensuciaba en contacto con el suelo.

Hermione entró en ese momento, sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo.

-Como nieva! -exclamó.-Hola cariño -Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio un corto beso en los labios -siento haber llegado tarde.

-Es verdad, Harry me ha dicho que Kingsley quería hablar contigo. Sobre que?

-Nada, unos asuntos sin importancia... -Hermione iba de un lado, cambiandose de ropa.

-Hermione, es Navidad. Dudo que Kingsley te haya tenido secuestrada hasta tan tarde en Navidad. -Ron miró la hora para cerciorarse de que era Navidad. Efectivamente.

-De acuerdo- Se sentó sobre la colcha de la cama enfrente de su marido. -me ha ofrecido dos puestos muy importantes. Jefa del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas mágicas o Jefa del Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

-Mione! Eso es fantástico. Cual has cogido? -Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-De momento ninguno, quería hablarlo contiguo, ya que el salario es el mismo en los dos puestos. Si cojo criaturas mágicas, tendré el poder sobre seguir mejorando la vida de los elfos domésticos y los de su clase. Pero si cojo leyes, también podré seguir haciendo cosas por las criaturas y podría hacer una ley a favor de la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras, además de tener más tiempo libre.

-Por las barbas de Merlín! Al final a pasado! Se te a caído un libro en la cabeza y te a dejado tonta -dijo a la vez que inspeccionaba la cabeza de su mujer. Hermione soltó una carcajada (Ron para, no seas tonto) -Es que me sorprende que quieras tiempo libre. Te encanta trabajar!

Hermione cambió de tema rápidamente- ya que es navidad, porque no abrimos ya nuestros regalos.

Ron sacó rápidamente su regalo de la mesilla y miró el rostro de su esposa al ver el hermoso anillo de zafiros que había en la cajita.

-Oh! Dios mio! Es precioso Ron. Muchas gracias. -Dijo dándole un merecido buen beso, pero cuando iban a pasar a mayores Hermione se separó bruscamente a la vez que buscaba su regalo. -Toma.

Ron miró con curiosidad el regalo. Hermione se retorció nerviosamente las manos. Eso le sorprendió a Ron, ya que su esposa raramente dudaba de haber acertado o no el regalo. Al desenvolverlo se encontró con unos peucos blancos.

-Venga Hermione, sabes que utilizo como mínimo, mil tallas mas grandes. -Hermione puso cara de incredulidad.-Vale, vale, sigues enfadada porque según tu el otro día me comporte como un bebe. -Hermione bufó molesta a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y giraba la cara. Solo hacia eso cuando su marido no se daba cuenta de algo obvio. Ron por el contrario trataba de entender el significado oculto de esos zapatos de bebe, cuando de repente todo pasó a estar claro- Estas embarazada.

Hermione giró el rostro para ver el de su marido, pálido y con los ojos fuera de órbita. Parecía que había dejado de respira. -Ron! -Exclamó Hermione asustada a la vez que zarandeaba a su marido. De repente el pecho de este se empezó a convulsionar en una carcajada. Se puso de pie cogiendo a su mujer de la cintura, haciéndola girar y sin para de reír y cantar (Voy a ser papa, voy a ser papa)

Aquella fue, sin duda alguna, la mejor blanca Navidad de la feliz pareja.

_Buffff, solo me a faltado poner, colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado, pero tranquilos que aun quedan muchos mas capítulos._

_Feliz navidad a todos, aunque espero actualizar antes de Navidad._

_Y recordad si habéis leído este cap, estáis obligados a dejar una r/r, sino papa Noel, no os dejara regalos ya que no habéis querido dejarle un r/r a esta pobre chica XD_

_Bss_


	7. Navidad

Navidad

La Madriguera estaba llena de vida. Molly estaba en la cocina junto a Fleur, Ginny, Audrey y Hermione. Los chicos en el comedor hablando de la excelente cena, sentados en los sofás. Gracias a los grandes ingresos de sus hijos, los Weasley habían reformado la Madriguera. Las pequeñas Victoire y Lucy se reían de las transformaciones de Teddy sentadas en el regazo de su abuelo.

Las chicas entraron en la sala llevando grandes bandejas repletas de pastas y té, pero a los cinco minutos ya habían desaparecido.

Ron miraba a Hermione, cada uno de sus gestos, como sonreía, como parpadeaba, miraba cada un de sus movimientos con suma atención, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Hermione se sabia observada, pero le gustaba. En general no era una persona vanidosa, pero le chiflaba que Ron la observase de esa manera.

-Bueno niños, es hora de los regalos. -Los tres pequeños de la casa se habían tumbado en un sofá prácticamente dormidos, pero con la llamada de Molly se pusieron de pie, consiguiendo unas cuantas risas de los adultos.

Después de abrir los regalos, cada uno se fue a su casa.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia Grimmauld Place. Con la ayuda de Kreacher habían conseguido que la casa fuera un lugar mas acogedor.

Hermione se había puesto ya el pijama y se encontraba en su habitación cuando Ron entro sin picar.

-Ron! Cuantas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta. -Le miro Hermione con enfado, un poco fingido un poco real.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa juguetona -Lo siento... -Su disculpa no sonó muy real, pero antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo de replicarle, el pelirrojo se había lanzado encima de ella, llenandole el cuello de cortos y dulces besos.

-Ronald... -Hermione trató de mostrarse en contra de el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo, pero un gemido traiciono el tono autoritario.

-Ten esto es para ti. -Ron se había sacado una caja del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y miraba con ansiedad a Hermione, como un niño pequeño.

Hermione deshizo con cuidado la envoltura de la caja para encontrarse con unos precioso pendientes. -Oh! Ron muchas gracias, pero ya me habías regalado un libro.

-Lo sé, pero los vi y supe que estaban hechos para ti. Venga pontelos -Hermione se los puso en unos segundos, se levantó y se miró fijamente en el espejo – te quedan genial. -Ron sonrió complacido de haber acertado con el regalo. Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada, Ron parecía que tuviese cinco años. - Pero ahora me tienes que dar otra cosa a cambió.

Hermione se giró hacía Ron, sin creerse que solo le hubiese regalado los pendientes para conseguir algo a cambio, pero enseguida vio en la mirada juguetona que era lo que Ron quería, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Esa noche lo único que llevó fueron los pendientes nuevos.

**Que mala es la falta de inspiración. XD bueno ya tengo preparado el próximo cap y actualizare dentro de poco. Aunque tengo que admitir que será tan malo como este, XD, así que intentaré actualizar mas a menudo, por lo menos estos días de fiesta, aunque también estoy un pelín ocupada con _Keep it real_, que aunque solo he colgado dos caps, ya he empezado a escribir el quinto, por cierto si os pasáis y dejáis un comen me haríais muy felizXD**

**Bueno feliz Navidad**

**Bss**


	8. Muerte

Muerte

Ron miraba hacia el frente, sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía el hombrecillo. Notaba esa desagradable sensación en los ojos. Las ganas de llorar, pero trataba de evitarlo. Ron se giró hacia Hermione, ella y Ginny lloraba silenciosamente y Harry miraba hacia el bosque prohibido, donde los centauros se habían reunido para asistir a la ceremonia, cuando el hombre acabo su discurso, los centauros hicieron caer una lluvia de flechas a la vez que volvían a la oscuridad del bosque.

De repente Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que Harry y Ginny cuchicheaban. En ese momento no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se derramasen por sus mejillas. Abrazó a Hermione y le acarició el pelo. Notó como Harry se levantaba y se marchaba, al igual que algunas personas. Ginny miraba fijamente el sepulcro blanco. Hermione se deshizo del abrazo pero le cogió la mano firmemente y lo arrastro unos metros allí. Desde allí podían ver perfectamente a Harry hablando con Scrimgeour.

-De que deban estar hablando?

-Ni idea, pero Harry no parece muy contento. -durante unos segundos los invadió un extraño y tenso silencio. -Oye Ron.

-He? -Ron miraba fijamente a percy, el cual se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia de la pareja.

-Gracias. -Hermione, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a la vez que Ron giraba la cabeza, consiguiendo que los labios de los chicos se encontrasen durante unos segundos.

Se separaron rápidamente, rojos de la vergüenza, exclamando "Perdón" a la vez.

Hermione volvió la vista hacia el sepulcro blanco, mientras que Ron veía que Percy le dirigía una mirada intrigada. El pelirrojo cogió la mano de su "amiga" a la vez que echaban hacia Harry.

Aquella noche todo el mundo se durmió pensando en la muerte. Ellos dos, disfrutando de aquellos pocos segundos que habían compartido.

Acepto amenazas de muerte por haber echo un cap tan malo y corto


	9. Y Si

Y si...

Tenia la cabeza apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida, podía escuchar a Harry y a Ginny discutir acerca de que le había pasado a Ron, pero los ignoraba, simplemente no quería escucharlos...

***Flash-back***

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, sabía que no la molestarían ahí dentro mientras se paseaba delante de un pequeño regalo. Quería hacer las paces con Ron, pero aún seguía sin comprender porque el pelirrojo la trataba tan mal, porque llevaban meses sin hablarse.

Y le dolía.

Volvió a mirar el paquete, pero desvió la mirada hacia una carta. Se la había escrito Viktor, a veces Hermione deseaba haberse enamorado de Viktor, era muy buen chico, pero el destino había decidido que debía sufrir por Ron.

Escuchó unos pasos acelerados "Pero bueno, esto es una biblioteca, quien es el estúpido que hace tanto ruido" pensó, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall correr en su dirección.

-Al fin la encuentro señorita Granger. -le dijo la profesora recuperando la respiración.

-Que sucede profesora. -Pensó que seguramente sería alguna de sus obligaciones de prefecta.

-Creí que debería saberlo... Acompáñeme a la enfermería.

Eso la asusto, que había pasado? -profesora, que ha pasado?

-Han envenenado al señor Weasley

En ese momento su mundo se derrumbo

***Fin flash-back***

Llevaba toda la tarde enfrente de la enfermería, haciendo tiempo para poder ver a Ron, pero cuando entró fue todavía peor...

Ron estaba tendido sobre la camilla inconsciente, pálido que sumado a su palidez natural, parecía que su piel se pudiese transparentar. Hermione aguantaba las ganas de llorar como podía intentando seguir la conversación.

-Pero tú dijiste que Slughorn pensaba regalarle esa botella a Dumberldore por Navidad -decía Ginny, llevaban ya un rato discutiendo acerca de quien era el culpable-. Así pues, también cabe la posibilidad de que el objetivo del envenenador fuera el director.

-Entonces es que el envenenador no conoce muy bien a Slughorn -intervino Hermione, abriendo la boca por primera vez en varias horas; tenía la voz tomada, como si estuviera resfriada, pero todos sabía que era a causa de las ganas de llorar, todos sabían de el amor de la castaña hacía Ron, aunque preferían dejar que la pareja se las arreglase sola que conozca a Slughorn sabría que muy probablemente se quedaría con un licor tan exquisito.

-Err...ii...oon -susurró de pronto Ron con voz ronca.

Toso lo observaron con ansiedad, pero después de murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles Ron se puso a roncar.

Ninguno pareció poner mucho interés en lo que había dicho Ron, menos Hermione.

Había dicho su nombre como aquella vez en primero, en la sala del ajedrez gigante.

Y eso era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

***Unas semanas después***

-Vamos Hermione, me parecé que solo vienes porque quieres verme sufrir. -Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. -Es verdad prácticamente solo vienes para darme deberes.

Hermione cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo miró con mirada desafiante- De acuerdo, de que quieres que hablemos.

-Pues no sé... Que has echo últimamente?

"A parte de despertarme todas las noches llorando porque no paro de tener pesadillas en las que mueres" -No mucho la verdad.

-Ahhhh... Oye, si hubiese muerto habrías llorado por mi? -A Hermione se le heló la sangre con esa pregunta. Evitaba pensar en que hubiese pasado si Ron hubiese muerto.

-Claro que si, tu para mi eres muy eres muy importante, me dolió mucho que me dejases de hablar. Por que lo hiciste?

-Porque te besaste con Krum. -Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enfadado.

-QUE!!!!! -Hermione chilló, consiguiendo que Ron se sobresaltase. Gracias a Dios no había nadie más en la enfermería. -QUE ME DEJASTES DE HABLAR PORQUE ME BESÉ CON VIKTOR, PERO BUENO MALDITO HIPOCRITA, QUIEN SE A ESTADO BESANDO CON UNA ZORRA POR MEDIO CASTILLO!!!!!

-Joder Hermione, no chilles, que tampoco es para tanto. -Ron miró a Hermione, esta muy enfadada, pero por lo menos había dejado de gritar.

-Has estado a punto de morir, y nosotros no nos habíamos hablado desde hacía meses por eso! Pero bueno, tu sabes lo masl que lo he pasado yo -sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas -pensando en que había hecho para que me dejases de hablar, en que si morías, estaríampos peleados.

-Lo siento, pero me dolió que no me lo hubieras dicho.

-Porque te enfadarias!

-Ya... pero dime una cosa, te gustó? El beso, digo.

-Pues si, es el mejor que me han dado -La cara de dolor de Ron era increíble.- Que? Solo he besado a cuatro tíos, Viktor, Cormac y dos chicos de mi pueblo. No hay mucho donde elegir.

Entonces Ron sonrió de una forma que Hermione nunca había visto, una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, pero a la vez sexy y provocadora, y antes de que la castaña tuviese tiempo de reaccionar el pelirrojo la estaba besando, la besaba de forma lenta, pero apasionada, dulce pero segura, de una forma indescriptible. Se separaron a causa de la necesidad de aire.

-Y bien Mione, quien está en el puesto uno de tu ranking de besos? - A Hermione aún no le llegaba del todo el oxigeno al cerebro, y que Ron le llamase por primera vez por un mote, no ayudó mucho.

En ese momento entró Harry a la enfermería, y no sería hasta unos años después que se decidirían a hablar de ese besó.

NO ACTUALIZO SIN NO HAY 3 COMENTS POR LO MENOS

**Olé y olé por mi, al fin hago un cap en condiciones XD**

**Sé que es muy largo en comparación con los otros, pero bueno, creo que la ocasión lo merece.**

**Porque la verdad,ya desde sexto estaban estos dos jugando al ratón y al gato. Y en la peli se nota muchísimo más que en el libro, pero bueno...**

**En este cap sale un parágrafo del libro, así que esta vez si que pongo que nada es mio y todo es de la fabulosa J.K. Blablabla**

**Tengo planeado hacer la escena de la piedra filosofal, y así lo entendereis mejor. LOL**

**Bss**

**P.D.: Este cap esta inspirado en la canción _What if_ de Ashley Tisdale, por si alguien la quiere escuchar es muy bonita.**


	10. Amigos

Amigos

Hermione desapareció entre las llamas, y efectivamente ninguna de ellas le dañó. Saltó por encima del Troll y entró en la sala del ajedrez.

Ron seguía tirado en el suelo, magullado y sin conocimiento. Hermione corrió hacia su lado con lagrimas en los ojos, lo zarandeó pero no se despertaba.

-Ron, por favor, despierta – las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por su mejillas – por favor... eres mi mejor amigo, nunca he tenido ningún amigo como tu, por favor abre los ojos, Harry nos necesita.

En ese momento Ron susurró -Err... -y algo más que Hermione no logro entender y de sus labios se escapó un tímido "¿Que?"

-Hermione, tranquilizate, vives estresada -Ron abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió.

-Oh! Ron! -Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, que se había quedado anonadado, sollozando - Pensé que te había perdido.

-No tendríamos que ir a por ayuda? -le preguntó Ron algo incomodo, para él la cercanía de la chica le resultaba extraña y nueva.

-Oh! Claro. -le ayudó a levantarse y corrieron hacia fuera.

***********Unos días después**********

La gente la miraba de reojo. Ron parecía disfrutar muchísimo de la atención.

-Oh! Vamos Hermione, disfruta un poco, que ya se acercan las vacaciones. - le dijo Ron al salir de la enfermería. Harry aún no había despertado y eso parecía preocupar a Hermione.

-Es verdad – Hermione suspiró, no parecía muy feliz de que se acabase en colegio, es más sus ojos estaban empañados por lagrimas que apenas conseguía contener

-Por las barbas de Melín, Hermione! Volverás en septiembre para leer la biblioteca, no van a quitar ningún libro. -Ron esperaba que el comentario hiciese sonreír a la castaña, pero solo consiguió que sus ojos liberasen las lagrimas.

-No es eso Ron, es que... yo nunca había tenido... tenido amigos tan buenos como... como tu y Harry... y... y Oh! Ron os voy a echar tanto de menos. -hermione se volvió a echar a los brazos del pelirrojo, que otra vez no sabia que hacer.

-Tran... tranquila, solo van a ser unos meses y seguiremos en contacto- Hermione se separó de él. -Somos amigos, y seguiremos siéndolo -Ron la deslumbró con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió. Era verdad, eran amigos, y seguirían siéndolo toda la vida.

_Aquí otro cutre-cap, ya sabéis 3 coments mínimo para actualizar y pasaros por mis otras historias._

_Bss y feliz 2010._


	11. Azul

Azul

-Vas a estar guapissima Hermione, te lo juro.

-Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces eso Ginny, pero eso no va a cambiar nada.- Cierto que Ginny había conseguido alisarle el pelo, pero dudaba que eso y un poco de maquillaje hiciera algo.

-No seas tan pesimista Hermione, tu eres muy guapa. Voy a por el maquillaje y ahora vuelvo. De mientras ponte la túnica de gala. -Ginny salió corriendo de su habitación y dejó sola a Hermione, contemplando su túnica de gala. Azul.

_Flash-back_

-Minnie, que te parece esta? -Hermione hundió la cabeza en las rodillas a la vez que su madre le enseñaba otra túnica. Rosa chicle. Parecía de Barbie, ademas porque tenia que llamarla por su mote de cuando tenia cinco años. A veces parecía que su madre lo hiciera a posta. Pero su madre estaba tan ilusionada de ir de compras juntas que no podía reprochárselo.

-Minnie? Te encuentras bien? Estas muy callada.

-No es nada mama, ya sabes que no me gusta ir a comprar ropa.

-Lo sé cariño, pero su colaboras nos podremos ir lo antes posible. Dime por ejemplo, de que color la quieres.

La respuesta se escapó de sus labios si poderlo evitar. -Azul. -Su madre la miró unos segundos sorprendida, luego una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Hermione la miró extrañada. -De que te ríes mama?

-Mi primer vestido fue verde. Me lo compré pensando en un chico en especial, que tenia los ojos verdes, tu padre. Y si no recuerdo mal, Ron Weasley tiene los ojos azules. -Su madre le guiñó el ojo.

_Fin Flash-back_

Si, se había comprado la túnica pensando en su querido amigo Ron Weasley, pero él era tan estúpido que no la consideraba ni siquiera una chica. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Él no se las merecía. Le dolió que él no la considerase bonita, jamas le había importado su apariencia, hasta ese día, por eso había aceptado la ayuda de Ginny, la cual acababa de volver.

_Unas horas después._

Harry la miraba boquiabierto, al igual que Parvati. Hermione les sonrió nerviosamente. En el barco de Durmstrang se había encontrado con Hannah Abbot, la cual acompañaba a uno de los amigos de Viktor, y la rubia no había parado de decirle lo preciosa que estaba, y eso añadido a las miradas de odio que le dirigieron el resto de las chicas, habían conseguido que finalmente se creyera que estaba guapa, y eso añadido a otro comentario que había escuchado que una rubia de decía a Viktor "Jamas pensé que de verdad hallas encontrado a una chica que se pase todo el día en la biblioteca y que a la vez sea tan bella" habían conseguido que su ego fuera el mayor que había tenido en su vida.

Pero cuando entró en el Gran salón, no se fijo en la increíble decoración, o en las miradas que le dirigían. No. su mirada estaba perdida en Ronald Weasley, deseaba que la mirase con sus ojos azules y ver en ellos el mismo deseo que veía en los ojos de los otros, pero él no la miró.

Hermione cogió aire si él no la quería mirar le daba igual, se dijo mentalmente, había venido al baile con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, estaba preciosa, y ese estúpido pelirrojo no le iba a fastidiar la noche a ella y a su vestido azul.

**3 coments seria volver a pedir mucho ;) ya que nunca me deja nadie, y si esto sigue así dejaré de actualizar**

bueno chicos mañana empieza el colegio así que si consigo actualizar una vez por semana o cada dos dar gracias T.T

En un principio voy a hacer esta escena más extendida en Keep it real, así que si la hago os prometo avisaros;)

Bss y que no se os haga muy empinada la cuesta de enero.


	12. Tacto

Tacto

La lluvia caía sobre La Madriguera. Hermione se encontraba sola en la habitación de Ginny. El hechizo ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta a tras. Un sordo sollozo se le escapó del pecho y se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la habitación de Ron. Le había pedido que la dejase sola, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Lo encontró leyendo un libro, el cual lo guardo en cuanto la vio con un ligero sonrojo. Ron estaba tan pendiente de guardar el libro que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camisa. Hermione aprovechó esos momento para observar a Ron y darse cuenta que no era el niño que había conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron había cambiado de manera radical. Ahora era grande y fuerte, los músculos se marcaban sobre su pálida piel inundada de pecas, el pelo rojo y desordenado caía sobre sus ojos, sus ojos azules que conseguían hipnotizarla, sus labios rojos se torcían en una sonrisa segura y sincera.

Se tiró en sus brazos, su piel desnuda parecía arder en las zonas que rozaban la piel de Ron, su Ronald, que tanto había cambiado sin darse cuenta.

Él la guió hasta la cama y allí la tumbo sin dejar de abrazarla y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes. Su voz era grave y ronca, y terriblemente sexy que hacía que temblase como un flan.

-Mione, tranquila, volverás a verlos, cuando acabe la guerras los volverás a ver, si es necesario moriré para que así sea.

-No. por favor, ni lo menciones eso. No quiero que te pase nada. -Ron le dio un corto besó en la frente.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

En que momento se habían declarado mudamente? Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro, pero sabían que ya no eran simplemente amigos, que había algo más.

Hermione le echó otra mirada, aun en sus brazos, en sus ojos azules brillaban los fragmentos del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Un tímida risa se escapó de sus labios. Ron la miró interrogante.

-Ya tienes más tacto que una cucharilla de café. -Ron rompió a reír. Su pecho tembló con la carcajada, donde Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada. El tacto de los dos cuerpos la hacían sentirse bien.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo a si misma que tenía que salir con vida de esa guerra, para buscar a sus padres y hablar con Ron de su relación.

**Jooooo, que no os gusta mi historia que no dejáis ni un misero r/r?**


	13. Lluvia

Lluvia

-Ron! Ron! -Hermione corría detrás de él, pero Ron no se paraba, ni siquiera había signos visibles de que la escuchara. Ella seguía corriendo ajena a la lluvia y a los rasguños que las ramas hacían sobre su piel. Su único objetivo era alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero cada zancada de él era igual que tres pasos de ella. -Ron para! Por favor! Harry nos necesita, y nosotros te necesitamos a ti. Por favor, no seas idiota. -Seguía gritando. Había algo en la mirada de Ron que le hacía entender que esta pelea no era como las demás. Que esta vez no se iba a solucionar con un simple perdón.

Después de unos minutos o quizás horas de caminar por caminos fangosos, Ron se paró y Hermione sintió una súbita felicidad al pensar que Ron al fin había entrado en razón al escuchar sus suplicas, pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron igual que castillos de arena cuando vio como Ron desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Cayó de rodillas.

Se había ido.

Se había esfumado delante de sus ojos.

Todo por lo que se había sacrificado y luchado no había servido para nada.

Las discusiones, los besos a escondidas, los cálidos abrazos, las palabras reconfortantes, las lagrimas, las risas...

Todo.

Como un espejismo.

Durante unos segundos su mente pareció quedarse en blanco, después como una autómata llegó a la cabaña. Los días siguientes carecieron de sentido para ella, hasta que su cerebro reacciono como solia hacerlo. Bucando logica.

"No me he equivocado. Harry es quien más me necesita. Y si Ron es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que lo amo a él, es SU problema, no el mio"

Pero no podia eviatr que las lagrimas siguiesen cayendo por sus mejillas cada vez que él se paseaba por su mente.

_Un tiempo después_

-Toma. -Ron le entregaba un ramo de flores. La lluvia había mojado su cuerpo totalmente, haciendo que su pelo y camisa se pegasen a su cuerpo, y pese a lo irresistible que parecía Hermione le dio la espalda y siguió leyendo su libro. -Perdona... Siento haber desaparecido pero... Es complicado joder. No me podrás dar _cuartezillo_ por una vez.

-Primero, se dice cuartelillo, segundo, no digas palabrotas, tercero, no.

-Sé que me equivoque, pero estoy arrepentido. -Se había puesto de rodillas delante de ella, tratando de captar su atención. -Por favor.

-Ron, me hiciste mucho daño, más del que te puedas imaginar. Ahora vete, que quiero leer un rato.

-De acuerdo -Ron se levantó. -Te quiero. -le murmuró en la oreja y después depositó un beso en ella.

Hermione lo miró marcharse junto a Harry. Suspiró.

Algún día sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero de momento necesitaba que sus dolor, como las gotas de lluvia, se secase.


	14. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

Hugo reía feliz a la vez que se embarraba la cara de chocolate, que se mezclaba con sus rizos castaños.

Rosie lo miró desdeñosamente, como si lo reprimiese por su comportamiento.

Hermione trataba de limpiarle la cara mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas.

-Hermione dejalo en paz. Se lo esta pasando bien.

-Pero Ron, miralo, esta cubierto de chocolate, hay que limpiarlo.

-Hermione... es su cumpleaños, deja que se divierta.

-Ronald! -Su mujer le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria igual que su hija mayor. Ron suspiro y se tiró sobre una de las sillas. Su madre le sonrió. Era un precioso 14 de junio y todos los Weasley y sus amigos estaban junto a ellos, riendo de las maniobras que hacia Hugo para evitar que su madre lo limpiase, y aunque tenia solo un año todos podían apreciar que era idéntico a su padre.

Ron miró a su alrededor. Bill y Fleur trataban de controlar a Louis y Dominique, sus gemelos de 4 años, mientras Vitorie se encontraba hablando con Teddy Lupin. Molly y Lucy se sentaban inquietas al lado de su padre esperando que este les diera permiso para ir a jugar. Charlie, soltero empedernido, hacia reír a los pequeños Fred y James, de 3 años. Roxanne, Albus y Rosie estaban sentados en sus tronas jugando, mientras que Lily se encontraba en los brazos de su abuela, que estaba regañando a su marido, por "molestar" a los Granger con sus preguntas sobre muggles, estos no paraban de decir que no les molestaba en absoluto. Los demás estaban concentrados en el pequeño Hugo.

Mientras todos les daban sus regalos, Ron y hermione se alejaron un poco.

-¿eres feliz?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-¡Es que un marido no se puede preocupar por su esposa sin que ella desconfié!

-Lo siento, pero nunca has sido muy atento, que se diga- Hermione se rió de su propio chiste, mientras Ron la miraba haciéndose el ofendido. -Soy feliz. Como nunca lo he sido. -le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Me alegro. -Miro a su alrededor. -¿Te imaginabas esto?

-Ser una Weasley, con una gran familia, y tener dos precioso hijos de Ronald Bilius Weasley. -Parecio meditarlo un poco- Solo en mis mejores sueños.

-Entonces tus deseos se han cumplido.

-Si. Por cierto, hablando de deseos, Hugo tiene que soplar las velas para pedir un deseo. -Hermione se deshizo del abrazo de su marido y se encaminó hacía la familia, pero este la agarró por la cintura.

-Oye, ¿no quieres otro hijo? Porque me divertí mucho en el primer cumpleaños de Rosie. -Le susurró seductoramente en la oreja.

-¡Ronald! -Hermione se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Que? Gracias a esa noche hoy estamos aquí, celebrando el cumpleaños de Hugo. -Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y se dirigió hacia sus hijos.

-Mami, ¿porque estas tan roja? -le pregunto inocentemente su hija.

-Nada Rosie, nada. ¿te lo estas pasando bien Hugo? -El pequeño asintió enérgicamente. Por detrás, su padre lo cogió y comenzó a jugar con el lanzandolo en el aire. Las carcajadas de Hugo habían conseguido arrancar una sonrisa de toda la familia.

Hermione le dio un beso en el pelo a Rosie.

Desde luego, esa imagen, solo la había visto en sus mejores sueño y jamas creyó poder ser tan feliz, todo gracias a un pelirrojo con la nariz manchada.


	15. San valentin

Hermione se había refugiado tras un libro de hechizos, ajena al frío y el hielo al que se estaban sometiendo Ron y Harry al ir a buscar comida.

Sabía que estaba siendo dura con Ron, pero debía aprender a que con ella no se jugaba. Los escuchó entrar, y vio como Harry pasaba por su lado y se marchaba a su habitación., cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse una rosa de hielo se posó sobre su libro.

-Feliz San Valentin. -Hermione cogió con cuidado la rosa, que pese a ser de hielo no estaba fría. _¿San Valentin? ¿Ya es San Valentin? _Pensó Hermione.

-Gracias...

-Lo siento... Siento haberme marchado de la forma en que lo hice, pero... -Ron no acabó la frase pero se sentó en el sofá con la cara entre las manos.

-Me hiciste daño.

-Lo sé.

-Debería estar furiosa contigo, y sin embargo no puedo. -Ron sonrió. -pero eso no quita que siga ignorándote después de esta conversación. -Ron rió, su Hermione había vuelto, ella sin embargo siguió seria- solo quiero saber el porque, solo eso.

-El guardapelo... no reaccionaba igual que con vosotros... se aprovechaba de mi debilidad, usándola en mi contra y en la vuestra...

-¿Pero que veías? Si me lo dices, quizás conseguiremos averiguar algo acerca de ÉL.

-Me mostraba todo lo que yo siempre he temido, que mi madre eligiese a Ginny, que nunca nadie se fijase en mi, que tu eligiese a Harry... En definitiva... mis mayores miedos.

Hermione escuchaba estupefacta. A ella le había parecido escuchar susurros, pero jamas voces concretas.

-Lo siento...

-¡Bah! Ya de igual Estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa. -Ron le sonrió, consiguiendo que Hermione se sonrojara. _Esto non esta bien, se supone que estoy enfadada con él. _Pero por desgracia en corazón no atiende de razones.

-Me voy a ir a dormir. Ron se levantó, pero antes de que se girase, Hermione le dio un beso que duro unos cuantos segundos. -Aun tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro... No lo olvides.

-Después de que todo pase, después...

-Y si no hay un después.

-Pues disfrutemos del presente.

Se supone que el amor hay que demostrarlo todos los días, pero San Valentin es el día perfecto para demostralo sin ningún miedo. Ese San Valentin Ron y Hermione se amaron de la forma más profunda que dos personas pueden amarse, olvidando por una noche todo lo que les esperaba fuera.

_Lo sé, el final es la cosa más pastelosa y horrible que he escrito nunca, pero bueno ya sabéis donde podéis dejar las amenazas y los insultos. Y lamento profundamente no haber actualizado antes pero... mi imaginación ha estado más pendiente del photoshop que del Open office XD_

_Por cierto, si alguien quiere que le haga alguna imagen para su fic que me deje el encargo aquí o en el foro potterficsDiseñadores/Ilustradores/Artistas._

_Bss_

_P.D.: Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible._


	16. ¿Quien?

¿Quien?

Ron golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie, cosa que parecía crispar cada vez más a Hermione. Hugo por su parte sonreía mirando la expresión de odio que su madre le enviaba a Ron de vez en cuando. "A Rose le va a caer una buena" pensó con una sonrisa socarrona. Y es que ver como a Rose le caía una bronca no era algo que se viese todos los días.

Pasaron otra media hora así, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando pasar a dos adolescentes, y antes de que Hermione y Hugo tuviesen siquiera la oportunidad de girar la cara, Ron ya estaba delante de ellos dos.

-Rosebud Hermione Weasley Granger, ¿donde narices estabas? -le preguntó Ron hecho una furia.

-En la biblioteca, con Al y los demás. -Respondió tranquilamente Rose, pelirroja con los ojos azules era una replica exacta de su padre, aunque este solía decir que era su madre en miniatura.

-¿Entonces por que nos lo hemos encontrado hace una hora fuera de la biblioteca?

-ya conoces a Al, no soporta estar en la biblioteca, así que Scorp y yo nos hemos quedado haciendo el trabajo.

-¿Quien?

-Scorpius Malfoy, mi novio. -dijo Rose señalando al joven que los miraba desde una esquina. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-S-a-l d-e m-i c-a-s-a. -Dijo de forma amenazante Ron, Scorpius le lanzó una mirada a Rose y segundos después había salido por la puerta.

-¡Papa!

-Rose, ¿que te he dicho de él?

-Que no me acerque, y también me dijiste que ni se me ocurriese acercarme a los Krum, ¿y por que?

Porque eres incapaz de superar tus prejuicios. Scorpius no tiene nada que ver con su familia, por las barbas de Merlín, si esta en Gryffindor, y Kalina es un sol, y sus hermanos también. -Después de esto Rose subió hecha una furia a su cuarto. Hermione le hizo una señal a Hugo, y el castaño subió detrás de su hermana.

-Lamento decírtelo Ron, pero Rosie tiene razón, tienes que dejar de lado tu rencor por Draco y Viktor, son buenas personas. -El matrimonio se sentó en el sofá de su casa.

-A Vicky a un lo puedo soportar, pero no me pidas que perdone a Malfoy, a demás, Rosie es muy pequeña para tener novio.

-Ronald, tiene 14 años.

-Pues eso, es muy pequeña. -Su mujer bufó molesta y permanecieron varios minutos en silencio. -Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

-¿Y crees que yo no? Ronald, nuestra hija es muy inteligente sabe lo que hace.

-Krum y Malfoy, esta chica pretende matarme... solo le falta tener una aventura con uno de los hijos de Luna.

-¡Ronald!

-Es verdad. -Hermione se levantó molesta, pero Ron la cogió por la cintura, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. - Te quiero.

Hermione simplemente sonrió.


	17. Familia

Familia

-Vamos Hermione, no tienes que estar nerviosa. Has estado en mi casa un millón de veces antes.

-Ron, no es lo mismo, antes venia como tu amiga ahora soy tu novia.

-¿Y que diferencia hay? -Hermione negó la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de que los chicos no se enteraban de nada.

La Madriguera seguía igual que siempre, pero más desordenada y silenciosa que nunca, el señor Weaslye se hallaba en un rincón del comedor pasando la mano por polvorientas fotos, en todas aparecía Fred, mientras la señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina sentada en una mecedora mirando al infinito, mientras Fleur y Ginny preparaban la comida, Bill y Charlie hablaban en voz baja.

Ron le pasó la mano por la cintura y la acercó hasta su padre.

-Papa... esto... tengo algo que decirte... -pero el señor Weasley le cortó con un lento movimiento.

-Tranquilo Ronald, ya te entiendo. -Hermione estudio su cara y expresión. Parecía haber vivido cien años, haberlo visto todo, pero aun quedaban retratos de una sonrisa joven, sus ojos ahora fijos en ella, sonreían en un triste amago de sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Hermione. ¿Molly?

La señora Weasley la observaba, evaluándola, intentando decidir si aquella muchacha se merecía el amor de se pequeño Ronald.

Molly le lanzó una ultima mirada fulminante y se marchó a su cuarto, dejando a una Hermione totalmente desconcertada por la reacción de la matriarca.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Conmigo hizo lo mismo. -Fleur le regaló una perfecta sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras no la habían calmado en absoluto.

Pero entonces, en medio del silencio, el señor Weasley soltó una corta y tímida carcajada.

-Tranquila Hermione, de donde crees que a sacado Ron su afán protector. -Hermione sonrió a la vez que Ron bufaba y los demás presentes estallaban en carcajadas roncas y algo histéricas, el tipo de carcajadas que uno suelta aun sabiendo que no debe hacerlo.

_Vale, vale, esto ya no soy tomatazos, esto son pedrolos de cinco mil kilos. Ya saben donde depositaros. Gracias._


	18. Horas

Horas

Ron sonrió otra vez con una mueca, desviando la vista por la cuidada cocina, aun así seguía notando la mirada del señor Granger sobre él. La pequeña familia comían en silencio, mientras Hermione le daba pequeño apretones cariñosos en la mano.

-Y bien Ronald, Hermione nos ha dicho que no vas a acabar el colegio, entonces, ¿que harás? - Le pregunto amablemente la señora Weasley.

-Esto... voy a trabajar... en la tienda de mi hermano. -Contestó con voz trémula.

-Eso esta bien. ¿Y de que es la tienda?

-De bromas -El señor Weasley soltó un bufido molesto.

-¡Adam!

-¡Papa!

-¿Que? No te ofendas hija, pero esperaba verte de novia con alguien... ya sabes.

-¿Ya se que? ¿Mejor, más inteligente, con una carrera? ¿Como papa, como?-Hermione miraba a su padre hecha una furia. Ron no sabia como reaccionar si dolido por el comentario del señor Weasley o extrañado por la reacción de su novia, siempre se había imaginado a los Granger como la familia ideal, pero ya veía que no, o quizás la culpa la tenia él.

-Minnie, tranquila. -Le suplico su madre.

-No mama, no. Ron es muy digno, ademas papa, ¿te recuerdo que me acompañó a buscaros a Australia? Ademas él es muy inteligente y si a decidido dejar de estudiar, es para estar con su hermano, que lo necesita. -Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, Ron la siguió.

-Hermione, no hay que ponerse así. -Hermione se había sentado sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No Ronald, él no tiene motivos para tratarte así, ni siquiera te conoce. Siento haberte metido en esto.

-Tranquila, son solo un par de horas, ademas, mi madre tampoco es que se portase muy bien contigo. -Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a él dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Así que... Minnie.

-¡Oh, callate! Le he dicho un millón de veces que no me llame así. Es como volver a tener cinco años. -Ron estalló en carcajadas, seguido de Hermione, pero pararon cuando el señor Granger entró en la sala.

-Ronald, ¿me dejas hablar con mi hija? -La voz del señor Granger se había vuelto dulce otra vez y su semblante ya no era tan duro. Ron asintió y bajó a la cocina donde la señora Granger.

-Siento el escándalo de hace un rato, pero es que todo a sido tan de repente. Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando Hermione nos dijo que tenia novio.

-No pasa nada, por Hermione soportaré lo que sea -_Incluso unas horas más aquí_. Concluyó para si mismo.

Hola, me gustaría saber si esta historia tiene seguidores, porque de lo contrario dejaría de subir caps y os daría la dirección de otra pagina donde esta subido, pero si queréis que siga subiendo aquí, dejar un r/r (recuerdo que aunque no se tenga perfil se puede dejar r/r, igualmente)


	19. Comida

Comida

Hermione volvió a bufar a la vez que Ron masticaba sonoramente, porque narices tenia que comer con la boca abierta? A ella no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo lo que el comiese, y una vez salían los postres ya era inaguantable, así que Hermione se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Harry y Ron, riendo, ganándose una severa mirada por parte de la señora Prince.

-Hermione, leer tanto no es bueno, vayamos fuera hoy que hace sol. -Le animó Ron. -Ademas no tenemos exámenes hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Mira Ronald, si tu quieres salir sal, pero dejame estudiar, porque YO si que tengo que estudiar. -Los dos chicos chicos se giraron dispuestos a salir por la puerta. -Porcierto Ron, tienes sucia la barbilla.

Ron se trató de limpiar pero Hermione se levantó y se la limpio con cuidado, acercando su rostro al de él, sin darse cuenta que la cercanía lo había puesto nervioso.

-Gracias... -Los dos chicos se marcharon, Ron rojo como un tomate.

Hermione escuchaba a Ron pasearse por su lado.

-Huele bien. -Murmuro débilmente Ron. Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Pues antes te pasabas el día maldiciendo mis comidas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, era culpa...

-Del guardapelo, vete con esa escusa a otra parte. -Le interrumpió de mala manera Hermione.

-Lo siento ¿vale? -Ron giró y se marchó a seguir patrullando.

Hermione se despertó cerca del mediodía. Esa era la única pega de "dormir" con Ron, siempre se despertaba tarde. Cojio la primera prenda que encontró (la camisa que llevaba Ron anoche) y bajó a la cocina, donde una aroma delicioso flotaba en el aire.

-Huele bien, ¿que es? -preguntó Hermione acariziando la espalda desnuda de su novio.

-Crepes. Hoy vamos a tomar un brunch.

-¿Como sabes que es un brunch?

-Me lo explico Astoria.

-¿Astoria? ¿Te refieres a la rubia psicópata que está todo el día con Draco Malfoy?

-Hombre... pues a mi me recuerda a Luna. Toma. -Ron le acercó un trozo de crep con chocolate.

-Esta bueno. -Ron soltó una carcajada -¿Que?

-Tienes la cara llena de chocolate. -Contestó entre risas. Ella trató de limpiarse, pero seguramente solo se estaría embadurnando más la cara.

-Anda, ven, que te limpio. -Y le lamió la cara, ganándose una mirada de asco y risa por parte de Hermione.

-Deja de hacer eso. -Chilló Hermione, mientras Ron le hacía cosquillas y convertía los lametones en besos, llenado el suelo de la cocina de comida, a la vez que ellos recreaban la noche anterior.


	20. ¿Porque?

¿Por qué?

Ron le cogió la mano otra vez, seguía fría… Madame Pomfrey lo miró con pena.

-Cuando la profesora Sprout me de las mandrágoras podremos revivir a tu novia. –le dijo con cariño.

-Ella no es mi novia- Respondió tajante Ron- Es solo una amiga.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió con soslayo y se alego a cuidar a los demás pacientes. Ron volvió a dirigir la vista a Hermione y por un momento odio a Harry, si no se hubiese obsesionado tanto con todo el tema de La Cámara de los Secretos, Hermione no estaría petrificada y estarían tan tranquilamente en la sala común, porque ellos dos podían discutir todos los días y decir que se odiaban, pero eran amigos y los amigos se ayudan y se protegen y no dejan que nadie les haga daño.

Ron se levantó de golpe y salió de la enfermaría, no quería seguir mirando el rostro inmóvil de su amiga, ni tocar su piel de hielo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona?

Pensó en las otras personas que habían aparecido petrificadas, todo eran personas inocentes que estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Cerró los puños fuertemente. Tenía que encontrar a ese bastardo y acabar con él. No iba a permitir que siguiese haciendo daño, que les hiciera a más personas lo mismo que le había hecho a Hermione.

-¿Ron? –Ginny había llegado a su lado y le habló de forma cautelosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano tan enfadado.

-Hola. –Su voz sonó dura y fría

-¿Vienes de ver a Hermione? –Ron asintió- ¿Y como esta?

-Como siempre. Fría y dura como el mármol.

-Ella es importante para ti. –No era una pregunta una afirmación. Conocía muy bien a su hermano, y jamás había actuado así por una chica, ni por una chica ni por nadie.

-Solo quiero que atrapen al desgraciado que le ha hecho esto y que le den su merecido, y si es necesario yo mismo lo encontraría. –Ginny había palidecido de golpe. -¡Hey, Gin! Tranquila, tu hermano es fuerte, nadie me hará daño.

Ron rebuscó en su cama y en su baúl.

-Oye Ron, ¿Por qué no miras abajo? en la sala común, quizás allí sí que está tu libro. –Siguiendo el consejo de Dean Ron bajó como un torbellino por las escaleras. La sala común estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la chimenea y solo se hallaba una persona en la sala.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde. –Ron la esperaba ver rodeada de libros, adelantando para el curso siguiente, pero ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Solo estaba pensando. Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que venias a verme todos los días. –Ron enrojeció y dio gracias a que la sala estuviese prácticamente a oscuras.

-Eres mi amiga, solo me preocupaba por ti. –Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó a la vez que le susurraba a la oreja.

-Gracias. –Ron sonrió. Ya todo estaba bien, además, no sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz, feliz como nunca lo había estado.


	21. Verano

Verano

Cindy la arrastraba de tienda en tienda intentando encontrar algo decente.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser que no tengas ropa? –Murmuró la rubia por millonésima vez en ese día, cogiendo toda la ropa posible.

-Ya te lo he dicho, en el colegio llevamos uniforma hasta los fines de semana, así que no necesitaba compárame nada nuevo. –Cindy era una de sus pocas amigas fuera de Hogwarts, pero había días en que estaba dispuesta a matarla.

-Me da igual. Este verano vas a estar impresionante, y vas a conseguirte a tu primer novio. –Hermione intentó disimular, pero Cindy la conocía demasiado bien. -¡Que! No, no, no. ¡¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho? ¡Cuéntamelo ahora mismo!

-Te lo explico si dejas de chillar, todo el mundo nos está mirando. –Las chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios. –Deja de mirarme así que esto parece un interrogatorio, encima en un lugar tan pequeño –pero ante la mirada fija de Cindy, Hemrione comenzó a hablar- Se llama Viktor y tiene dos años más que nosotras, es muy majo.

-¿Guapo?

-No mucho, la verdad. Pero ya sabes que a mí eso me da igual, además ahora solo somos amigos, paso de los tíos.

-¡Huy! ¿Quién es él? –Hermione la interrogó con la mirada, a la vez que se probaba la ropa- Él chico que te gusta, si dices eso es que hay otro, pero él pasa de ti. Te queda bien este vestido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza –Sabes hay veces en las que creo que puedes leerme la mente. ¿No es muy escotado?

-No lo es, y si pudiera leerte la mente, no te estaría preguntando esto.

-Ya…

-¿Hermione? –preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta del probador.

-¿Ginny? –Y efectivamente, al abrirse la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con la menor de los Weasley. Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy con unos amigos, ¿os queréis venir? -Le preguntó sonriendole a las dos chicas.

-Voy a pagar. -Cindy sonrió ante la perspectiva de conocer a agente nueva, o mejor dicho, chicos nuevos.

-¿Quien es? No me suena de Hogwarts.

-Es muggle, es mi mejor amiga aquí, bueno, mas bien la única. ¿Con quien estas?

-Estoy con Dalmeza Robinson, Colin Creevey, Michael Corner y Luna Lovegood.

-¿Quien?

-Lunática Lovegood, es mi vecina y su padre le a pedido a mi madre de si podía venir, esta un poco loca, pero es buena chica. -Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Cindy llegó en ese momento dándole la bolsa a Hermione. -¿Ron ha venido?

-No, pero me ha dicho que pronto irá a tu casa para verte. -Cindy le lanzó una extraña mirada.

-Si, es él, pesada. -Hermione salió de la tienda dejando a Cindy carcajeándose y a Ginny extrañada.

Hermione disfrutó de la tarde, era extraño verla rodeada de amigos, pero parecía estar disfrutando al máximo de la compañía. Todo era normal hasta que decidieron ir a ver una película y mientras Ginny, Cindy, Dalmeza, Michael y Colin, iban a por las entradas, Hermione y Luna fueron a comprar los dulces.

-Sois muy graciosos.

-¿He? –Hermione miró a Luna, que no había abierto la boca en todo el día.

-Ronald y tú, se nota que estáis enamorados.

-No lo estamos- La cortó Hermione, ruborizándosele.

-No es bueno engañar a la gente, y aun menos a uno mismo- le respondió tranquilamente Luna. –Pero tranquila, guardaré el secreto hasta que tú decidas decirlo. –En ese momento llegó su turno y mientras Luna pedía la comida, Hermione sonrió, esa chica era muy observadora, o ella era muy obvia y el único idiota que no se daba cuenta era Ron, porque mucha gente se había dado cuenta; Ginny, su madre, Viktor, Cindy, Luna…

No, definitivamente Ron era idiota.


	22. Vista

Vista

Le echó un vistazo crítico a Padma, era bastante guapa, se preguntaba porque no tendría pareja. ¡Bah! Le daba igual, había tenido suerte de al fin haber conseguido a alguna chica, aunque no fuera Hermione…

¡Un segundo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella con todas las chicas guapas que había en Hogwarts? Se preguntó por un momento, porque diantres había pensado en ella. Hermione estaba en su habitación sola por ser una borde. El la había invitado y ella le había dicho que no, que ya tenía pareja. Ya claro. Ron sabía perfectamente que era el único chico de Hogwarts se que fijaba en ella, pero ¿por qué se tenía que fijar en ella?

Ron siguió metido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto y los campeones entraban. Decidió echar un vistazo para reírse de Harry, pero curiosamente él lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que se pusiese a gritar o algo por el estilo, después desvió la vista hacia Viktor Krum y su acompañante, y Ron casi se cayó de la impresión.

No hizo falta las exclamaciones de su alrededor, o que Padma le susurrará al odio: "¿Esa no es Hermione Granger?, o la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de su hermana, Hermione estaba allí delante suyo, del brazo de uno de los hombres más famosos del planeta, y parecía feliz, parecía tremendamente feliz y no le había lanzado ni una mísera mirada.

Ron se separó de Padma y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas mesas, acompañado de Padma, Neville su hermana y algunos más.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? –Le preguntó a su hermana.

-Estaba presente cuando se lo pidió, es muy amable y educado. –Ron gruñó. – Tuvieses tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, asume las consecuencias.

Sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero el corazón le seguía doliendo igual. Y todo por desviar la vista a chicas más "guapas" y no darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado.


	23. Atardecer

Atardecer

Hermione miraba fijamente el pequeño monumento de mármol que habían colocado cerca del Lago oscuro. Unos muchachos luchando y blandiendo sus varitas. Hermione estaba segura de poder reconocer algunas figuras como las de Tonks, el profesor Lupin, Fred… hasta el profesor Snape.

Hacía una hora que el funeral había terminado y Harry y ella habían decidido dejar a los Weasley un rato en familia, pero Harry la había dejado sola con sus pensamientos.

Demasiados sueños rotos, demasiadas familias rotas, promesas, ilusiones, proyectos… Todo se había perdido por culpa de esa guerra.

Aunque también había cosas que habían comenzado gracias a la guerra…

-Hola… -Hermione se giró para encontrarse con Ron, y pese a todo no pudo evitar morderse el labio al verlo tan atractivo, después de verlo durante meses con la ropa rajada, ahora con aquella túnica azul marino conseguía enrojecerla. Ron se acercó unos pasos a ella y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, dejando que le aire jugase con su pelo, los cuales creaban pequeños reflejos dorados y rojos gracias a la luz del atardecer. –tenemos que hablar.

-No es necesario. –Comenzó Hermione, pero fue bruscamente callada por Ron.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación hacia mucho, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas. –Hermione sonrió y negó lentamente.

-Yo creo que no. Adoro todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ya sea hablando o peleándonos, todo ha sido importante. –Estuvieron otros minutos mirando el pequeño monumento de mármol, sin saber que decir.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿no? –Preguntó de pronto Ron.

-El que no se entera nunca de nada eres tú, no yo.

-¿Eso es un yo también te quiero? –le preguntó Ron acercándose peligrosamente.

-No. –Hermione vio como Ron palideció de golpe. –Eso es un "Yo te amo".

Ron sonrió y cogiéndola de la cintura la besó con toda la calma del mundo, ya no estaban en una guerra, y estaban en la cúpula del atardecer, y eso significaba que aun tenían toda la noche para amarse tranquilamente.


	24. Cumpleaños 2

Cumpleaños

Hermione se llevó a la boca otro trozo más de patata sin mucho ánimos, hoy había cumplido 19 años y aunque se había pasado el día junto a Luna, Ginny y Hannah, echaba de menos a Harry y a sus padres, y sobre todo a Ron.

Le habría gustado tanto poder celebrar sus cumpleaños con él después de casi cinco meses juntos, pero se suponía que estaba trabajando y estudiando, y ahora que parecía haber asolido un grado mayor de madurez no podía obligarlo a dejar de lado sus responsabilidades, además ya habían quedado para verse cuando fuesen a Hogsmeade.

-¿Hermione? –Hannah le sacudió el hombro levemente sacándola de golpe de su propio mundo. Con cierta pereza e intentando no mirar a Hannah y Neville, los siguió arrastrando los pies hacia la sala común. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué Luna y Hannah venían con ellos, seguro que Hannah se quedaría con Neville y Luna con Rolf Scamander, un Griffindor que a veces parecía tan fuera de lugar como ella.

Pero al llegar a la sala común halló la respuesta a las preguntas que no se había formulado. Todos estaban allí en la sala común gritando a coro "Feliz cumpleaños Hermione", todos sus amigos y excompañeros, personas con las que había convivido algunos de sus mejores recuerdos.

Y sobretodo estaba él. Ron se encontraba en el centro de la sala, sonriéndole con su sonrisa ladeada y un pequeño paquete entre las manos.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿No tenias una examen hoy? -Le susurró a la oreja.

-Tenía algo más importante que hacer. –Y sin importarle estar rodeados de todo la gente que había influido en sus vidas (familiares, profesores, compañeros…) la besó tranquilamente.


	25. Enemigos

Enemigos

Ron bufó aburrido. Hermione se escondía detrás de una gran pila de libros y Harry dormitaba a su lado.

Apenas quedaba una semana de colegio y aunque habían suspendido los exámenes por todo el asunto de La cámara de los secretos, Hermione seguía estudiando como si la vida le fuese en ello.

La luz de entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca mostrando un día azul, perfecto para salir a los jardines y aprovechar los pocos días que quedaban antes de volver a casa.

Ron le echó un vistazo a Hermione, parecía recuperada de su encontronazo con el basilisco, pero no creía que después de pasarse meses petrificada, lo mejor fuera quedarse encerrados allí.

-Hermione, ¿podemos salir ya?

-Claro que no. Me he perdido muchas clases y tú y Harry deberías repasar, no vais tan sobrados como para salir a jugar. –le respondió de mala manera sin separar los ojos de su libro.

-Hermione, tienes todo el verano para estudiar y ponerte al día, y seguro que si ahora mismo hiciéramos un examen seguirías sacando la mejor nota del curso. Anda, vamos a jugar un ratito que no nos veremos hasta el curso que viene.

-No. Ron a ver si te enteras, el curso que viene va a ser muy complicado y nos tendremos que esforzar al máximo si no queremos repetir curso. –Ron volvió a bufar, pero esta vez más que un bufido sonó algo así como "aburrida" -¿Qué has dicho?

-Me has escuchado bien. Aburrida, ¿hace falta que te lo deletree?

-¿Perdona? Lo que pasa es que tú eres un descuidado, que no te importan los estudios. –Hermione se había puesto roja de la rabia, a la vez que Harry se despertaba sobresaltado por la subida de tono.

-No es que no me importen, lo que pasa es que hay cosas más importantes. Pero a ti parece que solo te importa los libros, eres como un nobot.

-Es robot, so memo. Si estudiases más lo sabrías, pero el señorito Ronald está demasiado ocupado pasándoselo bien.

-Chicos por favor. Para de comportaros como si fuerais enemigos. –Suplico Harry, señalando con disimulo a la señora Prince que los miraba decidiendo si echarlos.

Los dos niños se lanzaron miradas de odio antes de volver a sus actividades. Harry suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos y aprovechar el rato que estuviesen sin pelear sus dos amigos.

-Solo me preocupaba por tu salud. Después de estar meses convertida en piedra estar tan quieta no es recomendable. –Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Ron enfurruñado y muy interesado en el suelo y Hermione roja como un tomate.


	26. Nieve

Hermione miraba como la nieve caía en los campos de La Madriguera. Su madre y la señora Weasley cantaban canciones navideñas mientras preparaban la comida junto a Fleur y Audrey. Su padre y Arthur discutían las utilidades de la nevera mientras Victoire jugaba a sus pies.

-Buenos días Hermione. –le susurró Luna, consiguiendo que la castaña se sobresaltara.

-¡Por Merlín! Luna no hagas eso. –Luna sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Desde la ventana se veía el improvisado campo de Quidditch que habían hecho los Weasley para que sus "niños" jugasen y Ginny practicase para los partidos importantes. Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio viendo a las figuras del exterior lanzarse una pelota a tal velocidad que eran simples borrones en el paisaje blanco. –Oye Luna, he escuchado que has conocido a alguien.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Rolf. Es muy dulce y me ha ayudado mucho. Es el nieto del señor Scamander. Lo quiero mucho, y parece que él a mí también. –Contestó suavemente Luna.

- ¿El famoso escritor? –Luna inclino la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. -¿Y no lo echas de menos tan lejos?

-Un poco, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver… ¿Tu no echas de menos a Ron cuando se va de viaje de negocios? –Los chicos ya habían parado de jugar y volvían a la casa arrastrando las escobas. Hermione miró el rostro sonrojado del frio de Ron. –Pues para nosotros es igual, una especie de viaje de negocios, del que volveré cuando haya terminado mis asuntos pendientes. –Luna le sonrió por última vez antes de ir a saludar a los recién llegados.

-Oye Hermione, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¡Por dios! Es que hoy es el día de aparecer si hacer ruido. –Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho mientras su novio la miraba extrañado. –Anda, vamos, antes de que otro me asuste.

Caminaron por el sendero de la colina hundiéndose en la nieve, Ron atrajo a Hermione con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Sabes, me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí a mi lado, todos los días.

-¿He? –Ron la miró sin entender. –Hoy estas muy rara…

Hermione solo sonrió antes de darle un largo beso en los labios.

-Te quiero. –Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero algo se estrelló en su cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-¡Ouch! –Hermione rió con ganas al ver a Ron con la cara llena de nieve.

-¿Qué hermanito? ¿Esta rica la nieve? –Le preguntó Charlie desde lo alto de la cima. George a su lado rio y gritó.

-Creíamos que necesitabas enfriarte un poco, la nieve se estaba derritiendo a vuestro alrededor.

Ron se levantó murmurando maldiciones entre los dientes. Hermione le cogió la mano y se alejó de los hermanos de Ron.

Después de andar durante quince minutos llegaron a un pequeño valle de suelo irregular. La pareja se sentó en un viejo árbol caído, seguramente derribado por un rayo.

-Nunca me había fijado en la suerte que tenemos de podernos ver todos los días, mira tu hermana y Harry, entre las giras de ella y él cazando mortifagos casi no se ven, o Neville y Hannah, el se tiene que pasar toda la semana en Hogwarts. –Ron sonrió.

-Tienes razón, somos más afortunados de lo que creemos. –Ron la besó con suavidad, mientras la nieve de su alrededor se derretía lentamente.


	27. Amarillo

Ron bufó de nuevo, repiqueando las uñas contra la madera de la mesa.

El frio se colaba en la tienda de campaña obligando a los integrantes del trío llevar los abrigos también en el interior, además a causa de la lluvia que había caído por la noche, la humedad se calaba dentro de los huesos, creando bolitas de vaho cada vez que alguien abría la boca.

Hermione tensó los músculos, cerró los ojos y expiró lentamente. Se removió un poco en la vieja butaca y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y estirarse todo lo que pudo en el sofá, después se puso a chasquear la lengua, en lo que aprecia una vieja y olvidada canción popular.

Hermione cerró de golpe el libro, mirándolo con odio.

-¡Es que no puedes estar quieto! –Las mejillas de Ron, ya rojas a causa del frio, se volvieron de un llamativo color escarlata.

-Lo siento… pero me aburro. Estas muy callada.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Sigo enfadada contigo. –Con una mueca de fastidio, Hermione trató de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Ron se levantó y se sentó en el suelo justo delante de Hermione. Esta lo miró y negó lentamente. –Algo debo poder hacer, digo yo.

-¿Qué te parece callarte, estarte quietecito y dejarme acabar mi libro? –Comentó Hermione con un tono mordaz, evitando mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-No me digas que aun no te conoces ese libro de memoria. –Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. -Por favor, Hermione. No me gusta estar así contigo. Aunque sea yo el culpable de esta situación. –Hermione lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, clavándole sus ojos parduzcos.

-¿Ron Weasley admitiendo que tiene la culpa de algo? ¿Cuándo maduraste y no me enteré? –con cuidado Ron se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Todo este asunto de separarme de vosotros, de ti, me han hecho ordenarme mis prioridades. No quiero perderte. –Hermione negó lentamente, intentando aguantarse las lagrimas, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Ron, quien se aferró más a su cuerpo.

-Ron, por favor, no lo hagas más complicado. Habíamos prometido no hablar de esto hasta después de la guerra. –Ron le cogió de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿y si no hay después de la guerra? ¿Y si alguno de los dos no sale vivo?

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar, además, esto nos ayudará a luchar más por salir vivos de esto. –Con cuidado Hermione dejó reposar sus labios sobre los de Ron durante apenas unos segundos. Después dejo caer la cabeza sombre su hombro cerrando los ojos.

-¡Hey chicos! He encontrado unas setas que parecen comestibles. –Harry apareció en ese momento por la puerta con montón de setas en los brazos y en la cara enrojecida del frio hacia algo parecido al orgullo al haber encontrado algo que comer. Pero su expresión se volvió neutra al ver la posición en la que se encontraban sus amigos. –Esto… Mejor voy a buscar algo más. Ya hemos comido setas esta mañana.

-No pasa nada Harry. Dame esas setas a ver si son comestibles. –Hermione dejó el libro en la mesilla y se levantó a ayudar a Harry, mientras Ron se quedó mirando el viejo libro de amarillentas paginas, sabiendo que aun quedaba mucho por delante antes de poder hablar de lo suyo.


	28. Oscuro

Harry salió corriendo al año mientras Ron y Hermione montaban los sacos de dormir.

-Le duele la cicatriz –Susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-No entiendo porque se empeña en ocultárnoslo. –Le contestó Ron mientras observaba atentamente la sala. Había poca luz, y aunque había una pequeña capa de polvo en los muebles no parecía que ningún animal se hubiese instalado allí. –Tendremos que dormir en el suelo a menos que prefieras que durmamos todos en una cama.

Hermione enrojeció ante la oferta. –No me fio de los colchones. Podríamos haber llenado un libro describiendo todos los bichos que sacamos. Lo único que parece limpio es esta sala.

-Pues duerme en el sofá.

-¿Qué? ¿Y vosotros donde dormís?

-En el suelo –Respondió Ron con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Hermione se quedó parada al ver la tranquilidad y serenidad que desprendía.

-No es justo. Dormiré en el suelo. Como vosotros. –Hermione frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarra, tratando de imponerse.

-Eres una chica. Duerme en el sofá. Además eres la que más trabajo ha hecho, de momento. –Pero Hermione soltó una carcajada. Ron la observó como si se acabase de volver loca de remate.

-A sí, que ahora, sí que soy una chica. –Respondió divertida.

-Siempre lo has sido. Solo que yo no me había fijado. –Hermione frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. –Quiero decir, no porque no fueras guapa ni anda de eso, sino que como eras mi amiga pues no sé, se me hacía raro.

-Voy a ver cómo está Harry. –Respondió secamente Hermione.

-¡Espera! –Ron le cogió de la mano, reteniéndola unos segundos. –No quería decir eso. Perdona, pero yo no sé cómo hacer este tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, hablar de cómo me siento. Nunca digo lo que quiero decir.

-Ya lo sé idiota. –Hermione la lanzó una sonrisa ladeada. –Igualmente, voy a ver cómo está Harry. Tú ves preparando las camas. –dicho esto, la castaña subió las escaleras con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Ron se quedó en la sala durante unos segundos, antes de exclamar:

-¡Chicas!


	29. Aire

-Abre los ojos.

-¡No! –Hermione se cogió con más fuerza al palo de madera.

-Las vistas son preciosas…

-¡Te he dicho que no! –Si seguía así la madera se acabaría astillando en su mano. Pero se negaba a soltarse.

-Hermione, no te vas a caer. –La voz de Ron sonó desesperada. A la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su espalda.

-Quiero bajar.

-No.

-¡Ronald!

-No vamos a bajar hasta que no abras los ojos y veas que no es para tanto. ¡Hermione, es una escoba!

-Ron, odio las alturas. ¿Y si me mareo y caigo?

-Hermione, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a dejar caer? ¿Qué clase de novio crees que soy?

-El tipo de novio que sube a su novia a una escoba aun sabiendo que les tiene pánico. ¿Qué harías tu si yo metiese una araña en tu cama? ¡He! –Por un momento Hermione no puede evitar sonreír al notar los escalofríos de Ron en su espalda.

-Las arañas son peligrosas, disfrutar de un paisaje magnifico no lo es. -Hermione nota la frustración en la voz de Ron, deben llevar por lo menos media hora allí arriba discutiendo. Ella sabe que solo bajaran si abre los ojos. Por un segundo se le ocurre intentar hacer bajar la escoba ella misma, lo había visto hacer un millón de veces. No podía ser tan difícil, pero claro con los ojos cerrados lo más probable es que acabasen estrellándose, eso sí Ron, que es mucho más fuerte que ella no tomase el control. Idea desechada.

Hermione coge aire y empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente y la vista le deja sin respiración. El sol se esconde detrás de las montañas bañando las praderas de oro. El cielo es multicolor y desde allí arriba todo parece en calma.

-Es precioso. –Susurra.

-Como tú. –Hermione le lanza una media sonrisa.

-Gracias por enseñarme esto –Ron le da un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti también. –Pasan un rato observando el atardecer hasta que el sol se oculta por completo.

Y aunque la vista haya sido magnifica, Hermione casi no puede reprimir las ganas de besar el suelo, una vez abajo.

-Ronald, una cosa.

-¿Si? -Pregunta el pelirrojo echándose la escoba a los hombros.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes, pienso meter una araña en tu cama.


	30. Meses

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, ¿no, Hermione? –Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿En que habíamos quedado Ron? –Contestó algo malhumorada después de haber tenido la misma conversación durante tres meses.

-Yo no intento cambiar tu decisión y tú no cambias la mía. – Respondió con desgana Ron.

-¡Exacto! Ron… Quiero volver a Hogwarts, es nuestro último año, quizás lo que aprenda este año sea muy interesante y necesario.

-Hermione, eres una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo, y sabes que no solo lo digo yo, y trabajo no te va a faltar nunca. Todo el mundo quiere que la gran Hermione Granger trabaje para ellos. –Hermione sonrió. A la vez que cogía las grandes manos de su novio.

-Y la gente también quiere que el gran Ronald Weasley trabaje para ellos. Sabes Ron, me siento muy orgullosa de tu elección y por eso no quiero cambiarla, haz lo mismo conmigo. Sientete orgulloso de mi elección. –Dijo haciendo pucheros. Ron puso su mejor cara de joker.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero que quieras volver a la escuela no es un motivo de orgullo, más bien de preocupación, si fuera por mí te enviaría directa a San Mugo. –Hermione lejos de enfadarse soltó una carcajada.

-te voy a echar de menos Ron. –Ron la atrajo entre sus brazos.

-Yo también. Tres meses se pueden hacer muy largos. ¿A quién le ganaré en el ajedrez?

-¿A cualquier persona que pase por la calle? –Ron soltó una carcajada. -¡Oye! No es divertido que te rías a costa de tu novia.

-Sabes, aun no me acostumbro. Mi novia… -Dijo Ron con expresión soñadora.

-Por que eres un lento… Te llevaba esperando desde tercero.

-Pues yo desde cuarto… Menuda forma de perder el tiempo. -Comentó Ron después de meditarlo un tiempo.

-Si –Dijo Hermione entre risas. Un fuerte pito resonó por toda la estación. –Me tengo que ir, el tren va a salir.

La joven pareja se dirigió hasta el tren con actitud sombría. Despues de subir el equipaje se quedaron mirándose sin saber que decir.

-Simplemente… aprende mucho, haz que esto valga la pena. –Hermione se mordió los labios.

-¿Me esperaras, no? ¿No te irás con la primera que pase? –Ron rio entre dientes. La miró durante unos segundos antes de agarrarla suavemente por la nuca y besarla.

-Te voy a esperar siempre. –Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder el tren se puso en movimiento. Ron y Hermione se unieron a la gran masa de gente que se despedía desde el andén y el tren. -¡He! ¡Neville! ¡Cuídamela! ¡Que nadie se le acerque! –Pidió Ron entre gritos. Harry a su lado rió. Igual que Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville en el tren.

Los dos chicos siguieron al tren con la vista hasta que este desapareció tras la curva. Ron y Harry se miraron si saber qué hacer. Cuando el andén finalmente se vació, Ron dijo con un suspiro.

-Tres meses… ahora mismo si que odio la escuela. -Harry negó con una sonrisa.


	31. ¿Cómo?

-¡Oh! ¡Ro-Ro! –Lavender rió escandalosamente. Hermione cierra los puños pensando en lanzarle el pesado tomo que tiene entre las manos. Total, tampoco es como si pudiese destruirle muchas neuronas.

Se preguntaba qué diantres había hecho mal. Las cosas parecían ir perfectas entre ellos dos, pero de repente, ¡plaf!, le deja de hablar y se lanza a los brazos, o más bien labios, de aquella rubia descerebrada.

Otra cosa que Hermione no podía explicarse era que hacia esa en Gryffindor, habría molestado menos en Huffelpuff.

Hermione volvió a mirar a la pareja y tuvo que desviar la vista para parar las arcadas. Definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos eran igual de descerebrados.

-Hermione… Los apuntes… -Harry señaló a los pergaminos que tenía la morena en la mano, ahora totalmente arrugados. Hermione tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a soltar improperios. Con un toque de varita volvieron a su estado original. -Hermione… no puedes ponerte así cada vez que los veas.

-Sabes que es su culpa. Es él el que se ha enfadado conmigo sin ningún motivo. –Harry bajo la vista, en lo que Hermione creyó un movimiento por culpa. Estuvo a punto de exigirle a Harry saber que pasaba, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Seguramente Harry no sería el culpable, y ya lo habían metido en demasiados aprietos porque cierto pelirrojo imbécil no se daba cuenta que llevaba un cartel de neón que ponía: ¡Ronald Weasley, te quiero!

-¡Hola chicos! –La aguda voz de Lavender hizo que ambos pegasen un involuntario bote. –Nos podemos sentar aquí, ¿verdad?

-Me voy a dar un paseo. –Hermione se levantó y salió hecha una furia. Sin darse cuenta de que era seguida.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué quieres Weasley? –No le hizo falta girarse y tampoco aminoró el paso, pero Ron se puso a su lado enseguida.

-Tengo que decirte algo… Pero sabes que, no importa, sigue siendo así de borde. – Susurró. Hermione paró de golpe y se giro con un movimiento brusco, varita en mano.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Ron enrojeció, sabiendo que le había escuchado.

-Nada, que mañana es mi cumpleaños, solo eso.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que ahora me hablas simplemente por eso? ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Después de haber sido un imbécil!

-¡Oye! ¡Seré imbécil, pero no un mentiroso como otros! –Hermione se quedó peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentirosa? –Ron sonrió e imito la voz de la castaña.

-_Tranquilo Ron, si entre Viktor y yo no pasó nada._ –Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza y furia. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? –Solo te pedí sinceridad, y tú me engañaste. –Y sin más se marchó. Dejándola sola, sabiendo, que por primera vez, había perdido la batalla.

Hace un tiempo alguien me pidió un capitulo con lavender de por medio, y aquí está. Después, me quede muy sorprendida de ver cuanta gente comento que no hacia OOC, eso me hizo sentirme genial, gracias. Y por último, he acabado de editar Keep it real, mi fic favorito, así que si tenéis la oportunidad, pasaros por él. P.D.: Hola a todas las nuevas lectoras, que no son pocas.


	32. Amanecer

Ron se despertó, miro el despertador y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando acercarse más a Hermione.

Él problema fue, que no encontró a Hermione.

Volvió a mirar el reloj para comprobar que no se había equivocado, pero efectivamente ponía las seis de la mañana. _¡No es ni de día aun! _Pensó.

Sacó los pies de la cama con toda la paciencia de mundo, estirándose como un gato perezoso, y dio una ojeada a la borrosa habitación. Ni rastro de su novia.

-¿Herms? –Ninguna respuesta. -¡Herms! –Preguntó más fuerte, salió de la habitación y se asomó a la cocina, y luego al comedor. -¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡En el balcón! – Ron suspiró aliviado. Por un instante temió que estuviera trabajando.

Hacía unos meses que se habían mudado a un pequeño apartamento en Londres. No era nada especial, vivían en el último piso sin ascensor, enfrente de un bonito parque, a una distancia media del Ministerio y el Callejón Diagon. Pero era mejor que vivir con Harry y su hermana, Ron estaba arto de "sorpresas" y los incómodos momentos que las seguían.

Desde su balcón había una bonita vista al parque de enfrente y allí encontró a Hermione, recubierta con uno de los jerséis de Ron (que obviamente le iba demasiado grande) y su pelo aun a lo chico revuelto del sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no ha salido el sol.

- A eso espero. –Le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron gruñó, pero se apoyo en la barandilla, dejando que ella se apoyase en él. Por el parque paseaban unas cuantas figuras solitarias, corriendo o paseando a los perros. Ron se revolvió ante la fresca brisa de la madrugada.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el sol empezó a asomarse tímido entre las copas de los árboles y los edificios de Londres.

-En verano, cuando íbamos al colegio, me gustaba levantarme pronto para ver el amanecer, el cielo se teñía del mismo color que tu pelo. –Murmuró Hermione contra su brazo. _me recordaba a ti, y eso me gustaba.

-¿Por qué crees que a mí me gusta tanto el chocolate?

-A ti siempre te ha gustado el chocolate- Contestó Hermione entre risas dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Si… Pero me gustó más después de conocerte. –Aseguró Ron abrazándola.

-Ya claro. No seas mentirosa Ronald Weasley. –Hermione siguió riendo hasta dejar la cabeza sobre su pecho y mirar el horizonte.

-De pequeña mi padre me llevaba a ver los amaneceres. Eran mis mejores momentos del día. Los echo de menos. –Ron no supo si se refería a los amaneceres o a sus padres. Así que se limitó a pasarle la mano por la espalda.

-Te quiero Herms. –Ella rió.

-Siempre dices lo mismo cuando no sabes que decir. –Ron arrugó la nariz.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? –Hermione lo pensó un rato.

-Pues que veras conmigo un amanecer por año, como mínimo.

-Veré contigo una amanecer por año, como mínimo. –Repitió Ron con seguridad.

-Hay cariño, no es necesario, pero si insistes quien soy yo para decirte que no. –Hermione casi se cayó al suelo de la risa, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Aunque si cada día que veas una amanecer te vas a poner tan chistosa creo que los veré más a menudo.

-Tonto… -Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.


	33. Pesadillas

Ron se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry pasó por su lado para subir hacia los dormitorios. Ron estaba demasiado cansado y mareado como para subir hasta arriba, así que se tumbó y dejo que la fatiga hiciera efecto.

No durmió bien, tampoco lo esperaba. Un millón de muertos lo visitaron en sus sueños. Fred, Tonk, Lupin, Dobby, Ojoloco… Toda la gente que había conocido y que había muerto.

Cuando despertó, unas manos le acariciaban el pelo. Su madre siempre hacía eso cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas. Ron cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Quería quedarse así para siempre. Pero había algo ajeno y a la vez conocido en esas manos. No podían ser las de su madre, pero tampoco le eran desconocidas. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Hermione.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el sofá, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se la veía pálida y con ojeras. Pero al menos estaba viva y de una pieza. Ron se estiró un poco para darle un beso. Cuando retrocedió vio que ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? –Hermione se paso la mano por el pelo, ahora cortado a lo chico. Ron por un momento rio interiormente al pensar que con el pelo apuntando a todas partes parecía la hermana de Harry.

-No tenía salvación… ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso… se te ve rara. Pero ya me acostumbrare. –Hermione asintió pensativa. –Pareces cansada…

-No he conseguido dormir. Pesadillas.

-Mi madre decía que si tienes pesadillas lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir con alguien, porque así no aparece el ahda de las pesadillas. –Ron levantó la manta que tenía encima (¿Cómo había llegado eso allí?) y le hizo espacio a Hermione. Esta sonrió antes de meterse dentro. Ron le dio un beso en los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Hermione…

-¿Si? –LA voz de la castaña sonó amortiguada por el sueño.

-Tu pelo me hace cosquillas en la nariz. –Hermione le dio un leve puñetazo. Ron estaba seguro de haber escuchado una risilla antes de la suave respiración de Hermione.

Ron cerró los ojos. Sabiendo que con ella al lado las pesadillas no serían tan horribles.


	34. Meses II

-¡Ugh! ¿Por qué tienen que volver en estos trastos? –Se quejó Ron. Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos ante un frustrado Ron, que se volvía a pasar las manos por el pelo, por decima vez.

No veía a Hermione desde hacía tres meses, diecinueve días y cinco horas. Y eso lo estaba matando.

Sabía que para ella ir a buscar a sus padres era la mayor prioridad después la guerra, y a él le habría encantado ir, pero se había tenido que quedar con George trabajando en Weasley & Weasley. Su hermano casi no se había movido durante un mes, así que Ron había hecho todo lo posible por reanudar el negocio, con ayuda de Percy (Quien diría que después de todos sus trabajos sobre negocios, importaciones y demás le serían de utilidad algún día).

Harry, por otro lado, les había dejado los trozos del espejo de Sirius, pero no era lo mismo.

Ron quería -más bien necesitaba- volverla a tener a su lado. Abrazarla, besarla, hacerla reír, hacerla enfadar, escuchar sus interminables charlas sobre normas… Y al fin había llegado ese día.

Pero sus padres –sus ahora suegros- necesitaban un poco de descanso del mundo mágico después de un mes de terapia de vuelta de memoria. Y por eso habían decidido volver en aquel estúpido cacharro muggle llamado avión, que era más lento que Hagrid intentando arrastrar a Grawp a través del bosque prohibido.

Finalmente anunciaron la llegada del avión y Ron prácticamente arrastro a Harry por la terminal hasta plantarse delante de la puerta por donde Hermione tenía que salir.

-¡Ron! ¡Harry! – Y allí estaba, sacudiendo la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ron casi arroyó a unos pobres muggles que salían con caras cansadas del avión cuando avistó su melena castaña y antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de que pasaba Hermione estaba dando vueltas en los brazos de Ron.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. –Le dijo Ron después de un largo beso.

-Yo también. Estos meses se han hecho muy largos. – Dijo ella contra su pecho.

-Prométeme que no nos separaremos tanto tiempo nunca más.

-Eh… -Hermione le echó una rápida mirada a sus padres que se limitaron a encoger los hombros con sonrisas divertidas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ron asustado. ¿Y si sus padres querían volver a Australia y Hermione se iba con ellos? Ron no podía irse a vivir a un sitio con tantas arañas.

-Voy a volver a Hogwarts este año. –Al final soltó Hermione. – Así que vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a estar separados.

-Mierda.


End file.
